


I Woof You

by Baebadook (CommanderBaewin)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First time writing in the Teen Wolf fandom, Happy Valentine's Day!, M/M, Scott is a hopeless romantic, Sorry if it's OOC, brief Scott/Kira but only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/pseuds/Baebadook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I was thinking about Valentine's Day and the prompt: Stiles wanting to give Derek a Valentine’s gift and trying really hard to hide it’s from him. And I posted about the fic prompt but ended up writing it myself, oh well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Woof You

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags I’m new to writing about Teen Wolf. Hi, I'm Maddie. This is my first Teen Wolf fic in fact. I’m terrible with writing characters OOC and I haven’t really gotten Derek and Stiles’ personalities down I don’t think, I hope it doesn't suck and I hope you enjoy it regardless. 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!

“Valentine’s Day sucks.” Stiles deadpanned, ripping the pink heart-shaped construction paper monstrosity off his locker with a little bit more force than necessary. Scott simply raised a brow and leaned against the next locker.

“Oh c’mon man, Valentine’s Day is the best!” Scott protested, grinning like a giant dope.

“Says the happily taken guy.” Stiles shot back, and sent him a glare he liked to imagine Derek would be proud of. Or it would at least get him an eyebrow quirk, whichever worked. He huffed and affixed his glare to his locker padlock, which refused to cooperate with him. Scott simply remained smug, too amused for his own good.

“Why don’t you just binge on candy and watch Netflix all day then?” Stiles sent him a look.

“I wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t changed plans on me.” He accused. Scott looked sheepish.

“Sorry man, I didn’t think I’d have a date this year.” Stiles sighed dramatically.

“No no, I get it. You go on and have a good time with Kira, I’ll just be here, all in my lonesome.” He would have placed a hand against his forehead to really drive home the point had he not been _wrestling_ with a _padlock_. He’d gone against Alpha werewolf’s, a Kanima and a Darach dammit, he was _not_ about to get bested by his own locker.

“Why don’t you just grow a pair and ask out Derek then?” Scott suggested. Stiles’ padlock opened, finally, and Stiles cheered triumphantly.

_Stiles 1 locker 0_

He yanked on it about the same time Scott finished his sentence. Surprised he wobbled a bit, suddenly losing his footing. Scott grabbed his arm and steadied him before he fell on his ass.

“Scott! Are you crazy?” He hissed, and glanced around wildly in case any nosy friends or werewolves happened to be around. Like Issac, the smug bastard. “What’s said in the Batcave _stays_ in the Batcave!”

“Sorry! But dude, come on. It’s Valentine’s Day, it’s the perfect time!” He assured him, patting his shoulder. Stiles groaned in lieu of a reply.

“Ugh, why must you be such a hopeless romantic?” The bell rang suddenly and Stiles scrambled to grab his books. He slapped the accursed lock back in place and jogged toward his next class.

“What would I do if I gave him something and he didn’t even like me?” Stiles asked after a pause, frowning.

“It won’t happen because he totally digs you back, dude.” Scott assured him.

“You think so?” Stiles glanced at him, skeptical.

“Totally.”

“What would I even give him?” Stiles nodded slightly to the substitute teacher before he took a seat. Scott automatically slid into the vacant desk to his right and he turned to him.

“What does Derek even like?” Scott paused, blinking, and he went into what Stiles fondly referred to as Scott’s Buffering Mode. It lapsed into silence as he stared, and Stiles watched as the rest of the straggling students filtered into the class

“I…don’t know.” Scott finally replied, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Wow, brilliant, how didn’t I think of that?”

“Uh, I’m sure you could find _something_ , right?”

\--

Stiles stared at the object on his desk apprehensively, like it would somehow hold all the answers.

“This is not going to work.” He mumbled to himself and shook his head. The object stared back at him, mocking him. Said ‘object’ was a grey and white wolf stuff animal. It had a sign stitched to its front paws that read “I woof you” and a velvet rose in its mouth.  Stiles had seen it on a Valentine’s display while grocery shopping after school, and he had only hesitated a second or two before he snatched it, pleased with himself. It was the corniest thing he had ever seen, and it was amazing.

But the more he contemplated the plan, the more it wasn’t likely to work. Far too chicken to straight up ask him or give him the gift, he was going to simply drop it off by Derek’s door. Simple in theory, yes, but this was a super-hot werewolf he was trying to fool.

He hoped that the smell of the store, combined with the vase of roses it had sat by would throw of the scent enough. To be safe he also sprayed it with the perfume bottle of flowery goodness Allison had left behind after she and Scott had hung out at his house one day.

Okay, it may or may not have fallen out of her purse and Stiles may or may not have neglected to return it. Because _man_ did it smell good.

He sighed and tapped his fingers on his desk.

“This is not going to work.”

\--

After about thirty minutes oh him talking himself in and out of it he finally had jumped up and bit the bullet, climbing into his jeep and driving towards Derek’s house. He hadn’t been home apparently, luckily for Stiles, so he quickly placed it by the door and high-tailed it out of there.

On the way home he stopped at a burger joint for him and his dad, one because he desperately needed some curly fries, and two he was willing to splurge a bit, it was Valentine’s Day after all.

He had just finished eating and put his dad’s meal in the fridge, and had settled on the couch, watching some _Cake Boss_ episodes on Netflix when someone knocked on the door. He paused the current episode, wherein Buddy was having a conundrum on how to get the recent cake masterpiece through the door, and hopped up, pulling it open without a thought.

He promptly almost swallowed his tongue at the sight of Derek on his doorstep, shifting from foot to foot with his hands behind his back.

“Derek!” He finally chocked out, internally flipping his shit. “What are you doing here? Is there trouble afoot?” Derek shook his head, and he almost looked, nervous? Stiles stood there like an idiot for a brief moment before he hastily stepped to the side and flushed slightly. Derek crossed the threshold and cleared his throat.

“I got your gift.” He finally said, and produced a hand from behind his back, a wolf plush clutched in his hand, the exact plush Stiles had got him. His eyes widened and could feel his own heartbeat pick up speed, he knew Derek could feel it too. But still, if Stiles knew how to do one thing, it was lie.

“ _Pfft_ what? I don’t know what you’re talking about, that’s a nice doll though-“

“Stiles.”

“Is that Allison’s perfume I smell? Maybe it was from her.”

“Stiles. Even if I couldn’t hear your heartbeat I’d still know it was from you. Scott told me.” Stiles narrowed his eyes, but his heart dropped from his chest into his stomach.

“He did _what_ now? Dammit Scott, what about the Batcave!” Derek winced a bit.

“He didn’t mean to. I bumped into him in town and he asked me if I had gotten your Valentine yet.”

“ _Ugh_ he has the tact of an eggplant.” Stiles sighed and looked away from Derek’s piercing gaze. “Um, sorry if I made things awkward. Forget everything, I’m just gonna. Go crawl in a hole now and die.”

“No, I like it.” Derek admitted softly, and Stiles looked up.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I …“ Derek started, then trailed off and moved forward, and he faintly heard the rattle of something right before the werewolf handed him a box of chocolates.

“It’s not much, but I can take you to a movie to make up for it later, or something.” Stiles blinked stunned speechless, which didn’t happen very often.

“Or not, if you don’t want to.” Derek faltered, and Stiles snapped out of it. He grinned broadly, closed the gap between them and kissed him. Derek stilled for a moment before he kissed back, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist.

_Oh wow._

He clutched at the leather fabric of Derek’s jacket, seeing stars. When they finally broke for air the older man chuckled and stared at him with an almost fond expression, and it made Stiles’ heart skip a beat in the best way possible.

“I would love to.” And Derek smiled at that, not a half smile, or a smirk, an actual smile, and he said:

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
